Glorfindel’s Story
by WittyKitty4
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Glorfindel did before he died? Here is what he did.
1. Part One

Sometime in the first age of Middle Earth, but in Valinor, Baimellon and Othien gave birth to a son. They named him Glorfindel.

From a young age Glorfindel always imagined fighting all sorts of foul creatures. One night he and his friends escaped from their bedrooms to " kill" a Balrog. When his parents found out they ran to the forest only to hear their son screaming, " It's hurting me! Ow!"

They rushed over to their son, thinking he would be killed, but instead they found a group of young elves play fighting.

The next night Glorfindel snuck out of his bedroom only to overhear his parents and other elves talking.

" Fëanor has rebelled against the Valar." Baimellon was saying.

" What will happen now?" Othien wondered.

" I have heard that we will be exiled to the east, across the sea." Othien's brother, Orchalon said.

" Across the sea?" Othien said, " But this is our home!"

" The Valar wish to send us." Beimellon said.

Suddenly a young elf burst into the room.

" We have just gotten word, My lord," he said to Baimellon, " We are to leave at once."

"Man tôg( Who is leading)?" Othien asked.

" Fingolfin, my lady."

" Where is Glorfindel?" Othien asked her husband.

" Right here, Nana." Glorfindel said as he came out from his hiding spot.

" Glorfindel!" His mother exclaimed.

" Why do we have to leave?" Glorfindel asked.

" Because we are being exiled. One day we can return together." Othien said, not knowing if they would really return.

The sky was dark as millions of elves gathered their families and walked after Fingolfin towards the east. The elves walked through wastelands until they came to Númenor, there they boarded ships and sailed across a small area of sea until they came to Middle Earth. There Glorfindel and his parents settled. Fifty two years later, when Glorfindel was around 1,000, Gondolin was complete and the family lived there.

For one thousand years they lived there. Then, when Glorfindel was 2,457, he was appointed as lord of the house of the golden flower.

One evening, Glorfindel was attending a party when him and his friends spotted a group of elven maidens. They approached them. There were four maidens, one had red-brown hair and green eyes, her name was Eldes. Another had almost white hair and icy blue eyes, her name was Faeneth. Another had black hair and dark brown eyes, her name was Crabaneth. The fourth girl had hair the color of russet leaves and hazel eyes. Her name was Brandwen.

Glorfindel's three friends all found one of the maidens attractive except for Brandwen.

" What would you like to do, Brandwen?" Glorfindel asked, seeing all of his friends had left.

" Well, I always find that going into the forest helps when you are with someone...strange." Brandwen said.

" We are only friends, if that is what you mean." Glorfindel said.

" Only friends." Brandwen agreed. " Come on." She said as she took his hand and led him out into the woods.

" It is almost morning." She said as she looked at the sky. " How long has the party been going on for?"

" It began when the moon was at it's highest." Glorfindel said.

Brandwen led Glorfindel through the woods until they came to a flet. A flet is a flat platform in a tree.

Brandwen led Glorfindel up the ladder and to the top. She stood and looked around.

" You can see the whole city from here." She giggled.

" I can see the whole city from my home." Glorfindel said.

Just then the sun began to rise.

" My father expects me home soon. I should go." She began to climb down the ladder.

" Wait." Glorfindel said. " I would like to see you again soon."

" Of course." She smiled. " As friends."

" As friends."

It was the next day. Glorfindel was at his home when there was a knock at the door. He opened it and saw his mother.

" Come in." He smiled. She came in and stood before her only son.

" Word is you have been seeing a maiden." Othien said.

" Nana, I only was with her for a few hours."

" Yes, alone." Othien said.

" So?"

" You are barely over two thousand!" She shouted as she stood.

" I am sorry, Nana, if I have displeased you. I have no intentions towards Brandwen, We are merely friends."

" Alright."

His mother stood up and left.

Soon after she left there was another knock at the door. Glorfindel opened it and there stood Brandwen, dressed in a teal dress with flowy sleeves. She held a closed basket.

" I was wondering if you would like to join me and my sister and brother on a picnic."

Up the fancy stairs came Eldes and a male elf with long red hair, his name was Edlendir.

" I would very much like to come." Glorfindel said. He walked out of his house and followed the three siblings.

When he was almost out of the gate, a younger elf approached and said, " Lord Glorfindel, where are you going?"

" On a picnic with my friends." He said.

Once they reached the field they were picnicking on, Brandwen opened the basket and handed everyone some food and wine. They all ate for a while and talked about merry subjects until Eldes said she had to go and pulled her twin brother with her.

Brandwen lay on her stomach in the tall grass and Glorfindel began to sing.

After a few minutes he stopped and looked at Brandwen who was deep in thought.

" What are you thinking of, Mellon-nin?" Glorfindel said without thinking.

The maiden looked up at the elf lord and sighed.

" I am thinking of how I must pretend I have no feelings for a certain elf." She said.

" Who?" Glorfindel asked as he leaned forward.

" You know him quite well." Brandwen said. " He will not admit his own feelings for me, I can tell."

" What is his name?" Glorfindel emplored.

" I cannot tell you, but one of his parents names starts with an O."

" Brandwen!" Glorfindel teased, " You are so mean! Most of my friend's parents names start with the letter O."

" He is a Lord."

" A lord, Brandwen, you must want to be a lady."

" You are horrible at guessing." The maiden said as she sat up. " That elf is you, Glorfindel!"

" What?" The dumbstruck elf said. " But I have no feelings for you, and you said you had no feelings for me."

" Glorfindel, one day the truth had to come out. I love you." Brandwen said.

Glorfindel stood up.

" I should go." He said.

The surprised elf walked back to his home dizzily. When he got there his cousin was waiting for him.

" Glorfindel," Glânor said, " There are rumours that a dark lord is rising. His name is said to be Melkor."

A very shocked look crossed Glorfindel's face.

" What is it, Mellon-nin?" Glânor wondered.

" Do not tell anyone, but Brandwen has declared love for me." Glorfindel said.

" Do you love her?" Glânor wondered.

" I don't know." Glorfindel sighed.

" Well you should figure out your feelings soon." Glânor said as he left his cousin.

" I should figure out my feelings soon?" Glorfindel pondered.

Glorfindel went to bed after that and stayed awake for many hours. When he did drift off he dreampt about Brandwen. He awoke quickly.

" Do I love her?" He thought.

Glorfindel dressed and headed towards Brandwen's house. When he got there he walked around the back to where her bedroom was and looked up. There on the small balcony was Brandwen. She had been crying and now she was murmuring quietly to herself.

" Brandwen!" Glorfindel whispered loud enough for her to hear.

The elf maiden looked down at Glorfindel. When their eyes locked his heart skipped a beat.

" May I come up?" He asked.

" Yes." Brandwen answered. She pointed to a lattice. Glorfindel climbed up the lattice and jumped onto her balcony.

" I love you, Brandwen." Glorfindel said quietly.

A surprised but delighted look crossed Brandwen's face.

" You love me?" She asked.

" Yes." He replied as he moved closer to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and the he kissed her cheek. Suddenly she pulled away.

" What is it?" He wondered.

" I don't want my parents to see us here."

" Why?" He asked.

" I am afraid of what they will tell me, they may not let us see each other." Brandwen said.

" Alright," Glorfindel said, " I will see you this afternoon then?"

" Yes." She said as he climbed back down the lattice and walked away.

That afternoon Glorfindel was walking towards the forest when his friend, Líron, ran up to him.

" Glorfindel!" He gasped, " The guards on watch duty have spotted an army coming!"

" How long do we have until they attack?" He asked.

" No more than four days, Glorfindel." Líron said.

Glorfindel ran to the house of the golden flower. Once inside, there were many elves gathered in groups murmuring about the recent development.

" Fellow elves." Glorfindel said loudly. At the sound of his voice the elves quieted as they listened to their beloved leader.

" We will be under attack in no more than four days. Be prepared to fight. I will meet with the other lords to discuss what must be done."

After saying that Glorfindel walked through the crowd of elves. He gathered bits of their conversations as he made his way towards an enclosed courtyard.

" Glorfindel will protect us..."

" His word is all we need..."

" I would trust him wth my life..."

" We have nothing to fear..."

As Glorfindel stepped into the courtyard he noticed a cloaked figure standing a few feet away. The figure turned and removed their hood revealing Brandwen.

" Brandwen!" Glorfindel breathed as he ran towards his beloved. " I am sorry. I had completely forgotten our arrangements."

" The city comes before me, Glorfindel." Brandwen said sweetly.

" No." He said. " Nothing comes before you. I love you."

Glorfindel leaned forward and the couple kissed lightly.

It was the next day. Glorfindel and the twelve other lords of the houses of Gondolin were assembled. Turgon, Egalmoth, Galdor, Glorfindel, Ecthelion, Duilin, Salgant, Maeglin, Penlod, Miresgalon, Tuor and Rog were the lords.

" Lords of the twelve houses," The King, Turgon began, " We are gathered here to discuss the matter of the onslaught of war."

A few lords began to whisper.

" Silence." The king said firmly. " Those in the army shall be at their posts at all regular times. The rest who have weapons will be prepared but still live their normal lives. Is that understood?"

Eleven lords nodded their heads, including Glorfindel. Galdor stood.

" Your majesty," he said, " What if we hold a party tonight?"

" Of course." The king said. He never missed a party. " It shall be a before-you-go party. There will be dancing as well."

Galdor sat down with a huge grin on his face. Tuor and Rog looked at each other.

" You are dismissed!" The king said. " Tonight we party, tomorrow we prepare for war!"

It was later in the day. In an hour Glorfindel would be at the party, but now he was here. So was his cousin Glânor.

" I mean to ask her hand tonight." Glorfindel said to his cousin.

" But you have only loved her for two days."

Glânor said.

" Yes, but I love her. Now is the best time."

That night Glorfindel and the elves were at the party. Only half an hour ago had the party started. Glorfindel and Brandwen were dancing slowly to the forlorn, wailing elvish music.

" I love you." Glorfindel said gently to Brandwen.

Just then a small commotion began at the back of the room, Brandwen twisted her head to see but Glorfindel gently pulled her head back.

" Ignore them," He said, " I have something to ask you."

Just then a soldier approached the front of the room.

" They are here, they are here!" He wailed. " Ai, with them are many Balrogs."

Two elves approached Glorfindel.

" Sir you are needed." They said quickly as they began to pull the lord away.

" Glorfindel!" Brandwen cried.

Glorfindel hastily planted a kiss on Brandwen's cheek.

" Glorfindel!" She cried again. She felt something cold slip into her hand. Then Glorfindel was gone, they had taken him to fight.

The maiden looked down at her hands and saw that Glorfindel had placed a silver ring on her palm. She took it and placed it on her ring finger.

" I accept." She said under her breath as many elves went to their dooms.

As soon as he had been pulled outside, Glorfindel realized he was certainly needed. He ran to the front of the wall and drew his sword. No later the ground began to quake. The elves watched in horror as flaming beasts known as Balrogs approached the city. They used their fiery whips to burn the gate and most of the walls. Thousands upon thousands of orcs rushed into the city. Glorfindel turned just in time to see three foul creatures rush at him, crude weapons in hand. He swung his sword and the orcs were dead. But more were coming. For half an hour the army of Gondolin killed the orcs. There were none left. But suddenly the ground shook again. Screams pierced the air. Glorfindel ran to where he heard them but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father lying cold on the ground. Baimellon was dead. Glorfindel felt angry rush over him like mighty waves. The forces of evil would pay for what they did!

Just then a deafening roar split the air. A thunderous crash followed. One Balrog had been killed. Two more still remained.

Glorfindel ran to where the Balrogs were. He ran at one but it knocked him over. Glorfindel rose and battled the monster to the edge of a cliff. The elf lord looked down for a brief moment and saw the two hundred foot drop.

" I know what must be done." Glorfindel shouted in elvish.

He plunged his sword into the Balrog's stomach. It screeched but continued fighting. Glorfindel ran backwards and then at the Balrog. He shouted as he used his sword and all his might to push the Balrog over the edge. But then his sword was stuck in the beast's chest he pulled but it was too late. Time seemed to slow down for the lord as he fell with the Balrog down the cliff. He saw the great city of Gondolin fall as he fell. And then all went dark. He was dead.

Four hours later, Brandwen heard an elf calling her. She came to the door of her house and looked out. The enemy was defeated, but Gondolin had fallen. What remained of the once beautiful city was many ruins and only a few firm structures. Out of the four thousand residents, only seven hundred remained.

" Where is Glorfindel?" Brandwen asked a nearby soldier who was dressing his wounds.

" My lady, that is why you have been called out. Have you not heard?" The soldier's face became sober, " Lord Glorfindel is dead. He fell with a Balrog."

" It cannot be." Brandwen cried. Pain over came her and she fell where she was.

Almost two thousand years later Glorfindel awoke in Imladris. He had been sent back to Middle Earth by the Valar.


	2. Part two

**Hey readers,**

 **I originally intended the Glorfindel story to be a one shot but it kind of ended on a cliffy so here's the second part. Also, maybe you're wondering what happened to Brandwen. Is she dead or did she just pass out? Thank you to those who reviewed the story, I appreciate your input. Anyway, I'll write the story now.**

" Where am I?" Glorfindel wondered as he stood and looked around.

He was in a rocky area with cliffs and thin grass. He walked for a few seconds until a beautiful elf appeared in front of him.

" Who are you?" Glorfindel asked as he stared at the women in wonder.

" I am Galadriel." She said simply, when she spoke it was as if she were singing. Her voice was as clear as water and smooth like dew.

Glorfindel reached out to touch Galadriel's hand but she spoke.

" Do not waste your energy by touching me, Glorfindel, for I am only a vision, a mere appearance." Galadriel said gently.

" What happened?" Glorfindel asked, " Why am I once again in Middle Earth?"

" You have been sent back to Arda now, before it all begins." Galadriel said.

" Before what begins?" Glorfindel asked.

" I do not know." She said, " But you are here for a reason."

" Where must I go?" Glorfindel asked.

" Travel to Rivendell, there you will meet Lord Elrond, he knows of your coming but you must convince him it is you."

There was an increase in the wind and as it whipped around Glorfindel it lifted his hair over his eyes so he couldn't see. When the wind died down and his hair fell away from his eyes, Glorfindel saw that the vision of Galadriel had gone and he was alone.

Glorfindel stood and looked at his clothes. He noticed he was wearing the same robes that he wore the day he fell with the Balrog, but they were in good condition. He looked to his side and saw his long elvish blade. It no longer had the black stain of foul Balrog blood but was shined and polished. He pulled his sword out of it's sheath and examined the blade. He ran his hand over it's smooth, silver surface. Then he began to walk, he walked for an hour until he came to Rivendell. He walked through the gates and towards a group of elves.

" Where is Lord Elrond's house?" He inquired.

" Up that way." One elf replied. He had long brown hair that fell to waves below his waist.

" Who are you?" Glorfindel asked bluntly.

" I am Elrohir. This is my brother Elladan," He said, gesturing towards a tall elf who looked a lot like him. " This is my sister Arwen." He motioned to a female elf with dark wavy hair and a defined nose.

" What is your name?" Elladan asked.

" Glorfindel."

" I imagine you are named after the great lord Glorfindel of the house of the golden flower, correct?" Elrohir said.

Glorfindel jumped when he heard that name, the house of the golden flower. How he longed to be in Gondolin again.

" No," Came a voice from behind the siblings. " This _is_ Lord Glorfindel."

Elladan snorted and Elrohir looked behind him.

" Father." He said as Elrond came up to them.

" This is Lord Glorfindel," Elrond repeated.

" Lord Glorfindel." Arwen said as she curtsied slightly.

" But he fell in the first age. That was like 14,000 years ago." Elladan said.

" I have come back to you at the beginning of it all." Glorfindel said.

" What does that mean?" Elladan snorted.

" He does not know." Arwen said.

" Yes, I do not know." Glorfindel said.

" Come with me." Elrond ordered. " Let is speak of these things inside." He began walking towards his home with Glorfindel and his three children followed.

Once the five elves got to Elrond's home, Glorfindel and Elrond went into a secluded room. Elrond sat but Glorfindel wandered around. He let his hand travel over many papers and old histories. Suddenly the elf lord stopped when he saw an old page of parchment titled, ' The Fall of Gondolin.' Glorfindel jumped back and gasped at the sight of these words.

" I see you have learned of the fall of Gondolin." Elrond said as he stood. " Read on."

Glorfindel read on. He quickly scanned the paper and his eyes caught the words Balrog, Glorfindel and Melkor.

" How many survivors?" Glorfindel asked.

" Lord Glorfindel, you speak of this battle as if it happened yesterday. You have been dead for over 11,000 years."

Glorfindel closed his eyes and tried to remember the day he had died. It was the foggiest memory in the back of his mind. _What happened that day?_ He asked himself over and over again. There was one name that kept forming itself over and over in his mind, but he could not place it.

" You are troubled, Glorfindel." Elrond finally said.

" I will get some rest." Glorfindel said, though he did not really need it.

As the elf lord followed Elrond to the room that was prepared for him, he tried to remember who that name belonged to.

 _Brandwen, Who was Brandwen?_ Glorfindel thought. _A sister? No, I had no sister. A daughter? I was never married. Married, never married because I died before I could. I was meaning to ask her that night, ask who that night? Brandwen! I loved Brandwen!_

Glorfindel ran down the hall and back into Elrond's office. Elrond ran after him.

" What has gotten into you?" Elrond asked.

" Do you have any history one one named Brandwen?" Glorfindel breathed. " I need to know what happened to her."

" She had a brother and a sister, correct?" Elrond asked as he began digging through a stack of old parchment.

" Yes!" Glorfindel shouted. " Is she still alive?"

" Last I heard she was in the grey havens, would you like me to..."

Elrond looked at where Glorfindel stood, but he had ran out of the room.

Glorfindel ran as fast as he could to the stables.

" I need a horse!" He said to the stable boy.

" Here is one sir." The boy said as he led a beautiful white mare with black speckles to Glorfindel.

" Hannon le( Thank you)!" Glorfindel breathed before he leaped onto the horse and galloped west towards the grey havens.

Once he arrived at the grey havens, Glorfindel put his horse in the stable and ran to the nearest building he saw. He knocked on the door and a young girl elf with red hair answered, she was holding a big green book titled, ' The Fall of Gondolin.'

" I swear," she said, " you look just like Lord Glorfindel from long ago."

" I am he." Glorfindel said, the girl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

" Why are you here?" She said.

" I am looking for an old friend, her name is Brandwen, do you know of whom I speak."

" Yes," the girl replied, " My father has a list of all the elves who are scheduled to travel back to the undying lands, I can show you that list, wait here."

The girl ran into the house and returned a few moments later with a long piece of paper. Glorfindel took it from her and scanned the page. He came to Brandwen's name and looked at the date across from it.

" She is scheduled to sail today! Tell me where is the dock?"

" I can show you!" The girl replied. She ran out of the door and Glorfindel followed.

The ran through a portion of the city until they came to the docks. There was a boat with a few elves on board. Glorfindel spotted an elf with hair the color of russet leaves and ran towards her.

" Brandwen?" Glorfindel asked hesitantly.

The elf turned around, she was wearing a simple silver circlet on her finger. Her eyes filled with tears.

" I swear," she sobbed, " I thought you were lord Glorfindel, but he is dead."

" Brandwen, it is I, Glorfindel."

" How is that possible? You fell!" She cried.

" I was sent back." Glorfindel answered.

Brandwen flung herself again Glorfindel and pressed her lips onto his.

" I did not love another! I could never!" She cried after they had kissed.

" Lady Brandwen," A younger elf said. " the ship is ready to go."

" I will not be accompanying you, Asladir." Brandwen said happily.

" If course, my lady." Asladir said.

The two elves watched as the ship sailed into the west. Brandwen put her head on Glorfindel's shoulder.

" This is how it should have been a long time ago." She whispered as the sun set.

Glorfindel knee he would have to face a great threat, but for now he would enjoy his life with Brandwen.

The End


End file.
